Deimos
Deimos (occasionally misspelt by Matt Jolly as "Diemos") is the central/supporting protagonist who first appears alongside Sanford in Madness Depredation. He seems to prefer firearms over melee weapons. He has a bandaged head (in Madness Combat 5.5, 6.5, 7.5 & 9), and wears a headset and visor and has been seen wearing a coat with a white tanktop underneath. His first chronological appearance in the series is in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, and he appears again in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and makes his last appearance alive so far in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Deimos has killed 164 people in the series, which amounts to around 15% of the series' total kills. His partner is Sanford. Deimos carries Hank's body for most of Aggregation, and is also the one who resurrects him. It is hinted that he, Hank and Sanford are part of some anti-AAHW or anti-Auditor rebel organization, for he is seen talking through his headset to an as-yet-unidentified person. The fact that they belong to their own organization would explain why they didn't properly assist Hank in fighting Tricky in Madness 5, as they might have been going for another objective. As we see in Madness 5.5 they have other business to deal with than helping Hank, though no proper goal seems to appear in either this episode or its sequel, Madness 6.5. Though, it could also be because the two were frightened of Tricky, and they wanted to escape so they could re-arm themselves and plan out their next objective. Deimos has always been the driver: he drove the car in Madness Combat 5, as well as the truck in Madness Combat 9 and flew a helicopter at the end of Madness 6.5, although he did not drive the car he and Sanford were in at the beginning of Madness Combat 9. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation In his first appearance, Deimos appears at the end of the animation along with Sanford. He is driving a convertible, bringing Hank a katana. He is then crushed by the Flying Party with his partner Sanford. They both appear as plain grunts. Madness Combat 5.5 This is Deimos's first chronological appearance as a protagonist. He and Sanford have survived being crushed by the flying party, but they have suffered minor wounds to their heads. They quickly overcome the AAHW. He attempts to fight Tricky near the end, but he ends up getting knocked right into a rift in reality, where Sanford kills more agents and he stands by and smokes. He is last seen firing a number of 'warning' shots at the train that almost runs them over, and then an A.T.P. Agent fires at the distracted duo. Madness Combat 6.5 Deimos and Sanford once again appear as the protagonists, and he fights 1337 agents without an antagonist. He obtains his current attire (with the exception of his communicative equipment) in the middle of the episode, receiving no additional injuries. Throughout the episode his share of progress in combat matches Sanford's: they fight through the episode together and Deimos makes an escape with his partner controlling a helicopter. Madness Combat 7.5 Deimos and Sanford infiltrate the facility where OBSV Agents are manufactured. He acquires an MG42 and makes a bloodbath of dead bodies all over the place. In 7.5, it shows that Deimos is a heavy smoker and is at risk of death because of how he got blinded by the flashbang (showing that Sanford may have more knowledge than Deimos). He blows up the terminal that possibly produces the OBSV Agents with a C4 that says "N0:PE", which possibly came from the meme called "nope.avi". Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Deimos is a protagonist yet again. He and Sanford hijack a truck full of A.T.P. Agents in the beginning, and he carries Hank's corpse throughout the episode. He mostly wields two G36s, but discards them both soon. At one point in this episode, Deimos picks up one of the dead A.T.P. Agents masks and puts it on, grabbing one of their knives and waving it about as some sort of a joke. This was apparently supposed to scare Sanford, but he simply smacks Deimos on the head instead. This indicates that perhaps Deimos is someone who likes to joke around (and therefore quicker to be distracted which might explain why he was shot in the back when reviving Hank) while Sanford is more serious. When Deimos was activating the revival chamber for Hank, one of the two possessed A.T.P Agents entered the room, and shot Deimos several times, killing him. Later in the animation the newly-revived Hank uses Deimos's dead body to distract the possessed agents and possibly getting rid of their remaining ammunition before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Deimos had been seen smoking earlier in the movie (and in Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 7.5), suggesting that he died because he was a smoker; Krinkels himself said, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die.", though this might not have been related intentionally. Madness Combat 10:Abrogation His limp corpse makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the episode, but is then hidden behind the Auditor's rising platform once he begins to assemble his fortress. The corpse is severely ravaged from being used as a decoy in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. The body is then never seen again. At the end of the episode, when the Auditor begins absorbing bodies from the ground, Deimos' body is not seen absorbed or seen at all. This could suggest that Deimos may return, or it may also suggest that Deimos may just never be seen again. Trivia * in long of serie,perceive that deimos has great preference for guns with silencer. *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Deimos. *So far, Deimos has never encountered a Mag Agent unless you play as him in episode 1-H of Project Nexus, which in this case, he would of encounted Mag Agent: N *In Greek mythology, Deimos was the personification of Terror. *Deimos translates to "Dread" in English. *In Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 6.5, he has less bandages than Sanford, but seems to gain more in Madness Combat 7.5 and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. *Deimos appears to be little bit of a joker, as in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, he puts on a A.T.P. mask and takes an A.T.P. knife to surprise Sanford. This only warrant an angry smack from Sanford, knocking off the mask. *In Madness Combat 6.5, Deimos cracks a mirror when tossing it away. This could be a sign that Deimos had "bad luck" and hinted that he was going to die later on. *Deimos is so far the only main character to have recieved little to no wounds. He has only experienced a small wound to the back of his head after regaining consciousness at the Flying Party. However, In Madness Combat 7.5 and on, Deimos is seen with more bandages on his head. It is unknown why. Yet, it is possible that some sort of an accident happened between the events ending at Madness Combat 6.5 and the beginning of Madness Combat 7.5. Krinkels has said that he may possibly reveal these events in another animation. *Deimos was a former member of the AAHW, as in Madness Combat 6.5, he approves of the L337 outfits, trying them on, and in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, he was wanted for being a traitor, along with the same reasons as Sanford was wanted for. *Deimos has nearly died twice the first time in Madness Combat 5.5 when a building nearly crushed him while he was smoking, and again in Madness Combat 7.5 when a OBSV Agent nearly shot him, missing by pure luck. *Deimos is the only main character to die once apart from his partner, who has never died. *Even though Sanford and Deimos have equal fighting abilities, they still seem like complete opposites: Deimos does not have such a high pain tolerance, Deimos is stronger, he does not use a signature weapon, and he was a former AAHW member. * Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Anti-Auditor Agency Category:Madness: Project Nexus